This Core will supply the facilities, personnel and supplies for performing morphological examinations of tissue and cell preparations for all of the research projects in the program. Services of this Core include processing of material for light and electron microscopy (both transmission and scanning). Investigators in this Core work with Investigators in the several Projects served by the Core in the design of experiments meant to collect morphologic data, collection of specimens and interpretation of morphologic data. Photography of specimens and morphometric measurements are the responsibility of the Core Area.